tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead
David Stoten |producer= Ian McCue Jennifer Hill |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=19 |series_no=19.17 |number=457 |released= * 13th December 2015 * 28th March 2016 * 15th July 2016 * 5th August 2016 * 20th October 2016 * 24th October 2016 * 21st February 2017 * 31st March 2017 * 10th June 2017 |previous=Best Engine Ever |next=Philip to the Rescue}} The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead is the seventeenth episode of the nineteenth series. Plot Thomas is in the yard at Knapford Station when he notices something yellow and odd-looking. Percy jokingly suggests it may be a banana and he steams away. He does not get very far at all however when he collides with a strange yellow and green engine. The little, energetic diesel boxcab introduces himself as Philip. The new engine tells Thomas and Percy that he has come to the Fat Controller's railway to shunt trucks and he races excitedly away to find his trucks. Philip, full of energy and keen to make a good impression, sets to work shunting trucks all over the yard. Presently, Philip introduces himself to a big engine who is filling up with water. The big engine is Gordon and he finds Philip somewhat annoying. Philip offers to get Gordon some trucks, which the big engine is not impressed by. Philip says he is only trying to be helpful and Gordon tells him that the most helpful thing he can do is to get on with his work and keep out of his way. Philip does not listen and Gordon explains that he pulls the express and is very fast. Philip thinks he is very speedy too and invites Gordon to watch how fast he can pull some trucks to the other side of the yard. Gordon, who is not in the least bit interested, goes away to pull the express. Philip does not know and when he comes back to the water column with the trucks, he wonders where Gordon went. Thomas arrives and says that Gordon will have gone to take the express. Philip races to Knapford to try and find Gordon and sees the big engine pull out of the station with his carriages. Philip chases after him, rushes through a red signal and has a near-miss with Hiro. Thomas tells Philip that Gordon will be back later. Philip cannot wait for Gordon to come back and keeps going into the station to check the time on the big clock, which does not please the Fat Controller. As Philip is shunting a train for Oliver, he hears Gordon in the distance and rushes into Knapford Junction to meet him. Philip gets a big surprise when he sees Gordon thundering towards him on the same line. Philip hastily reverses back to the station where the Fat Controller scolds him. Later, Philip is still determined to show Gordon just how fast he can go. Philip challenges Gordon to a race, but Gordon is trying to rest and asks Philip to go away. Philip mistakes Gordon telling him to go away as the signal to start a race. Philip races away as fast as he can and Gordon goes back to resting. Along the line, Philip meets Edward and Emily and he explains that he is racing Gordon and asks if they have seen him; of course, they have not. Philip thinks this means he is winning. He races all the way to Brendam Docks and is very excited to have won the race with Gordon. Humouring him, Edward, Emily, Salty, and Porter all cheer for Philip the winner. That night, Philip follows his new friends back to Tidmouth Sheds where he boasts about winning the race with Gordon who is not at all happy and offers to show Philip just how fast he can go tomorrow. Philip agrees to have another race, as long as Gordon remembers that he won the first one. All the engines laugh, except for Gordon. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Porter * Salty * Philip * Sir Topham Hatt * A Guard * Oliver * Hiro * Paxton * Stafford * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Cranky * The Teacher * The Bird Watcher * The Blond-haired Boy * A Schoolgirl * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * Headkeeper Jack * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Great Railway Show Judge * Big Mickey Locations * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Knapford Station Yard * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Animal Park * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Tidmouth Sheds Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Salty, The Fat Controller and the Guard * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Steven Kynman as Porter * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward * Kerry Shale as Henry and Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * David Menkin as Porter * Keith Wickham as Salty, Sir Topham Hatt and the Guard * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip Trivia * Going by production order, this is the nineteenth episode of the nineteenth series. * Rasmus Hardiker joins the voice cast. * Philip waking up Gordon is similar to what Thomas did in the first series episode, Thomas and Gordon. * The events of this episode are referenced in Philip to the Rescue, the special, The Great Race, the twentieth series episode, Toby's New Friend, and the twenty-first series episode, A Shed for Edward. Goofs * The Polish title for the episode refers to Philip as a steam engine, but he is actually a diesel engine. * In the UK version, when Porter says "Hooray" both his UK and US voices are heard. * In the Dutch dub, Porter's mouth moves, but Emily's voice is heard. * When a clip of the episode was released on the Official Youtube Channel, it was listed Youtube Tour, but the error was fixed. * When James arrives after Thomas and Percy meet Philip, he whistles, but no steam comes out of his whistle. * In the shot of Gordon's tender at the water tower, the waterpipe phases through his tail lamp. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Start Your Engines! * The Complete Series 19 US * Start Your Engines! * Season 19 (Digital Download) AUS * Start Your Engines! CHN * Reds vs. Blues es:La Pequeña Locomotora que Nunca se Detenía pl:Mały Parowóz, który Lubił Wyścigi ru:Соревнование Category:Episodes Category:Series 19 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video